Speech bubbles, such as the ones illustrated in comic strips, can provide an entertainment context for photos and illustrations, turning the photos into stories. However, the amount of effort needed to create and maintain proper speech bubble layout gets in the way of creating the story. For example, existing solutions for adding speech bubbles rely on the user performing many manual edits, such as picking the shape of the bubble and adjusting its size, position, and orientation. Furthermore, any subsequent revisions to the text, image frame, and type of bubble depend on the users manually readjusting the layout of the bubbles.